


Pep Talk

by MrKrabsIsInThere



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, the other kind of ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKrabsIsInThere/pseuds/MrKrabsIsInThere
Summary: Wherin Cayde doesn't want a Guardian to kill another Guardian in his name.AKA, a plot bunny I had to get out of my head.
Kudos: 3





	Pep Talk

Most people wouldn't consider murder a healthy coping mechanism. 

Dune-2-Exo Hunter, Hero of the Red War, among other titles-was not most people. Just a few months ago, he had watched his best friend and mentor die in front of him. He had put his all into making sure the SOB who killed him and his minions got what they deserved. 

And now, after everything, some cross-wired Ghost decided that Uldren would make a perfect fit for a Guardian. And Dune was expected to treat him like the rest of buddies. As if he wasn’t a deranged half-wit murder. Didn’t matter if the scumbag didn’t remember anything. The idea that he could find out about his past and go back to what he was before, was causing Dune’s mind to go places.

Very dark places…

Killing another Guardian was, to say the least, probably among the worst, if not, the worst thing you could do. Once upon a time, Dune never considered such an action. But that felt like millennia ago. Before that damned prison.

There were few people Dune expected to try and stop him, if they found out. Okay, well, a lot. Zavala, Ikora, his own Ghost(indeed, the little guy had been worried sick he might pull a stunt like this), to name a few.

Wasn’t really expecting to see Cayde while he was at the firing range, to be certain. But, there he was, looking pretty good for dead...if you ignore the fact he was see-through. For a moment, neither of them said anything

“You’re dead.” Dune finally said.

“Really? Didn’t notice that.” The specter responded. “Look, I’m gonna cut to the chase here kid. This whole ‘planning to kill a Guardian because he has a dead man’s face’ crap? You need to cut it out.”

“But it’s-” Dune started, but Cayde-or maybe it was the hallucination of Cayde-cut him off.

“No buts Guardian. Now, let me put it this way: how would you feel if, when you were first rezzed, you were hunted down by one of your supposed allies ‘cause of some crime you don’t even remember you committed. You’d probably be a bit bummed out.” 

“This is different. What he did was unforgivable.” Dune snapped. 

Cayde crossed his arms, completely unconvinced. “I don’t expect you to forgive Uldren. Problem is, this guy isn’t Uldren. And I won’t have you killing him in my name. You know it’s wrong. You know I wouldn’t want this.” 

“So, what the fuck am I supposed to do then?” Dune asked the dead Vanguard. Cayde shrugged.

“Accept him, because like it or not, he’s a Guardian. Sometimes we have people who were jackasses become Guardians kid. That’s something you gotta live with. And if you won’t accept him ‘cause he’s a Guardian, accept him because I asked pretty please, alright. Consider it my dying wish.”

“But, you’re already dead.” Dune pointed out. Cayde chuckled.

“Oh, that’s all semantics. Anyways, love to sit and chat, but I gotta head on out. Don’t worry, I’ll be with ya. Even if you can’t see me.”

And with that, Cayde, whether he was really a specter or a figment of his imagination, was gone.


End file.
